1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of knitting and crocheting, more specifically, an interactive system that, monitors proper technique and insures that no errors are overlooked.
Knitting and Crocheting is a time old tradition that requires a lot of time and patience. In performing either knitting and crocheting, an accidental omission in making a stitch or loop can result in undoing rows worth of work, which can waste time and frustrate the person knitting or crocheting.
Motion-based sensing technology has been used extensively in the gaming industry to provide an interactive gaming experience. Motion-based sensing employs the use of at least one accelerometer to detect rotational movement. Motion-based sensing also uses a light sensor mounted on the object being a series of infrared lights that are located at pre-defined distances with respect to one another. Through the use of accelerometry and triangulation, the position-distance-motion can be calculated.
A need exist to provide a sensory system that is integrated into the needle or needles, which detects and counts each stitch, loop, or row to ensure that the proper pattern is being formed on the item that is being knitted or crocheted. An additional need is to provide a sensor, that not only provides simultaneous feedback as to the progress of the item being knitted or crocheted, but also notifies the person when an omission has occurred, and additionally provides instantaneous feedback and instruction as to proper technique.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with crocheting and knitting generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a needle or a pair of needles that include motion-based sensor technology that are monitored with a computing means to detect and monitor proper crocheting and knitting technique; wherein the computer provides instantaneous feedback in the form of notice to an omitted loop or stitch as well as the progress of the pattern being formed; wherein the computing means provides instantaneous feedback, instruction, and/or progress of the pattern being formed as to knitting or crocheting technique via audiovisual means.
The Turquet Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,160) discloses a row counting apparatus that is integrated into the tip or handle of a knitting needle. However, the counting apparatus does not teach the use of a virtual based sensing technology to detect position, motion, and distance of an object in order to monitor proper knitting or crocheting technique.
The Goldschmidt Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,876) discloses a battery powered electronic knitting needle with illumination. However, the needle is only directed to illumination and not motion sensing of the needle that is monitored via a computing means to determine proper knitting or crocheting technique.
The Maker et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,184) discloses an adjustable knitting needle with thread type and size indicator. However, the knitting needle does not work with a computing means to determine proper stitching, looping, or row forming.
The Shima Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,642) discloses a computerized knitting machine in which a pattern can be recorded into the device. However, the knitting machine performs the process of forming the knitted object, and is not a manually operated needle that is monitored by a computing means to ensure proper technique is performed.
The Dunbar et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0003546) discloses a system for providing digital electronic yarns craft instructions and patterns in which different patterns can be selected. However, the system does not monitor progress of a knitted article via motion based sensing technology integrated into the needle(s) so as to provide notice of an error as it occurs in order to prevent undoing of rows upon later discovery.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a needle or a pair of needles that include motion-based sensor technology that are monitored with a computing means to detect and monitor proper crocheting and knitting technique; wherein the computer provides instantaneous feedback in the form of notice to an omitted loop or stitch as well as the progress of the pattern being formed; wherein the computing means provides instantaneous feedback, instruction, and/or progress of the pattern being formed as to knitting or crocheting technique via audiovisual means. In this regard, the interactive knitting and crocheting system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.